1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of runner and liner devices and more specifically relates to a crib and mattress runner system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child's nursery is perhaps the most precious and vital room in a family's home. Filled with cuddly stuffed animals, stacks of fresh diapers, baby lotions and sweet smelling powders, an infant's nursery provides the new addition with a space all their own. Perhaps the most important element of any nursery is the furnishings. A large dresser filled with tiny clothing and accessories, a comfortable rocking chair where parents can sit for hours gently holding their child and a changing table loaded with supplies, are but a few of the furniture items that make a nursery complete. While all of these items are important for a functioning nursery, by far, the most necessary of all furnishings is a crib. Comprised of an elevated mattress surrounded by four, railed walls, an infant crib is a comfortable bed which protects the child from falling or rolling off their mattress during rest. Most parents apply bedding to their child's crib that is similar to that which is used on beds geared for adults. As such, fitted crib sheets are a necessary item that provide a soft and barrier between the infant and the actual mattress.
Unfortunately, because crib mattresses are typically surrounded by four, raised railings, applying fitted sheets can be a time consuming and challenging endeavor. Lifting the mattress up off the crib frame while wedging the fitted sheet between the mattress and the railing can be a difficult task. Because of this, as long as the fitted sheet is clean, most parents feel comfortable leaving it in place atop the mattress for several days between changing. Not surprisingly however, most conscientious parents recognize that soiled sheets are unsanitary for the infant and thus if the child spills their bottle during the night, drools on the sheet or experiences a leaky diaper, there is no other choice but to change the bedding. As can be imagined, dealing with the hassle of changing a soiled fitted sheet at three o'clock in the morning, while trying to simultaneously comfort a crying infant can be a difficult endeavor at best, rendering both the parent and child frazzled and exhausted. This is not desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in liner and runner device art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,830 to Yoshie Ogata; U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0028278 to Jo-Ann Landry; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,923 to Edward H. Spiro, Jr. This prior art is representative of liner and runner devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a crib and mattress runner system should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for crib and mattress runner system which is structured and arranged to be removably-coupled to a top sheet covering a mattress inside of a crib and is removable when the crib and mattress runner becomes soiled with formula, fluids and waste matter during a course of an infant sleeping and to avoid the above mentioned problems.